A Clockwork Squirrel
by MightierThantheSword
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. Reese infiltrates the Tediz base. Will they detect and torture him? Rated T. Language, Violence, Suggestion. So forth.
1. Chapter 1

A Clockwork Squirrel Chapter 1: Choices Choices 

"What's it going to be then, eh"

I shook my head, coming out of the daze. I had been staring off into space, a bit preoccupied with thoughts of why the Higher Ups in the SHC wanted to talk to me personally. I was one of the few male Sneakers. Not a big thing, it's just that the females around me were built well for sneaking...They were built well in other terms too, but I can digress on that one for 'other' fictional works.

"Number 716, you have been asked a question!" the large grey squirrel barked at me. I thought for a moment, "A covert operation sir? Won't the Tediz realize I'm a squirrel? And wouldn't they find it odd that they wouldn't have seen me until then?" I asked. Needless to say, I was considerably worried. I heard some pretty nasty horror stories about what Tediz did to the enemies. And those weren't even the prisoners. No one would even mention what the Tediz did to their prisoners.

"Our informants on Teddy civilization and war tactics show us that they are still primitive. They overcome an enemy in number, and not skill. So they probably wouldn't think twice about seeing someone they didn't know. As for matching you with Teddy uniform? That can be done easily. The newer more evolved Tediz are more living in appearance. And the older "Bedside" model is extinct. We'll have the boys whip you up a good costume. One problem. If you accept this mission? Your going to have to lose the tail." The squirrel warned me in a dark tone like I was going to be told to lose my man pieces. And yes, that's what it would have almost been like. I had had so many cute squirrels come up to me at the bar wanting to touch my long, hairy tail, and who would turn down that kind of attention? And now, I would have to lose it?

"Your country would be indebted to you." the squirrel reminded me. I had been in the service for years now, and would have taken a bullet for the race of my squirrel bretheren.

"Alright, I'll take the mission. How am I to infiltrate the Tediz unit?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I still wasn't sure how I was just going to sneak behind enemy lines of a race that was easily as mean and aggressive as any tasmanian devil, or pissed off cog.  
"Glad you asked son. Here are the plans" he said handing some papers to me. The papers had a sketch of a fort, with a path leading up to the front, and a tunnel leading out underneath the fort, going out the front way, "The Tediz will attack from the front. While our men are firing at them, and holding them back, you will disguise yourself, and exit through this tunnel, and come up behind them. Using stolen Teddy weaponry, you will fire at our men, and act as though you are the enemy. Become one with the enemy. You will infiltrate the base they send you to, and relay any information from them to us, using this.." the squirrel said, tossing a silvery watch to me.  
"A watch? I'm supposed to send you information through a watch?" I said arching a brow to the somewhat bulky looking timepiece.  
"That's not just any watch son. That's a two-way frequency watch, comm device, and radio. Any kind of information on the War at the moment you can access through this. You need to make sure they don't find out what it can do though. This is new technology, and those primitive assholes would love to get their mitts on it." he growled.

I strapped the watch to my wrist, making sure it had a rather lovely fit, "Right...Any information will be passed back sir. When does the attack be"

I was cut off as the sound of crashing overhead. Somewhere in the distance I could hear a hissing language being screamed through a loudspeaker. The sound of bombers and tanks rolling could be heard, penetrating the air.

"You begin now, son. Suit up. Your going into the wolves den."

To be Continued...

Well, this is my first Conker Bad Fur Day fan fic. In case if no one knows, the title "A Clockwork Squirrel" is in referance to a book by Anthony Burgess called "A Clockwork Orange" and Kubrik had a movie rendition of the book. The story will contain elements and themes from the book, which I suggest you read if you want to dabble in some good reading. Anyway. This will be finished soon, hopefully.>>


	2. A New Skin

A Clockwork Squirrel

Chapter 2: Infiltration

As the entire base seemed to shake under my feet, I turned to run to my designated post, "Right. we can get rid of my tai-"

I was cut off again as I heard a shot ring out and pain raced up my spine and down my ass. I fell over screaming, naturally clutching the bloody stump where my tail had been. The muscular squirrel behind me just got through holstering his pistol. I looked up to him, slightly splattered in blood, and groaning.

"Why?" was all I could muster, looking up to him. He wasn't looking menacing or cruel. He looked sad about what he had to do. "We don't have time for surgically precise procedures. We'll get you bandaged up, in disguise and send you out onto the field." the Squirrel said. Within moments some of my allies had picked me up and carried me to the Medical Station.

Outside I could hear Squirrels and Tediz screaming, orchestrated by the sounds of planes, tanks, and gunshots going off as the Medic Squirrel crudely patched up the stub where my tail used to be. No more hanging out at the pub with two lasses cooing over my big fluffy tail. That was all over now. I sighed looking at the stub where my tail had been when they finished patching it up.

"God, I'm never going to be able to live this down." I sighed holding the stub. One of the nurses came in. A tall slender grey squirrel who wore a nurses outfit like one of those videos stuffed under the mattress came in holding what looked like a teddy bear without the stuffing. It was my issued Teddy costume. I slipped out of my uniform down to my skivvies slipping the uniform on. It fit really well, but it was kind of a tight fit around the ass with my tail stub that was still throbbing with pain. The nurse handed me a baggy of pills with a wink.

"For the pain." she said to me with a giggle, before slinking out.

"I would like to check her blood pressure..." I said with a grin. The larger squirrel above me shook his head, slapping me on the back as I pulled the face mask over my head.

"There'll be plenty of time for that kind of gunplay when you get back to home territory. Until then you have your watch, your costume. Here are some of the weapons we've managed to get off Tediz forces." he said propping some weaponry up on the table. It looked like a modified Sturm 21.

"The Tediz use Sturms as well?" I said looking to the weapon. It looked like a Sturm with a slightly altered design to the material used and a slight change to the grip design.

"They do in fact. Now, get moving." he said taking me off the table and scooting me toward a door toward the back.

"The door will lead to a tunnel, which will lead to the outside. It leads far enough enemy forces that you can sneak up behind them, and hopefully, sneak into their side without any detection from the enemy." the squirrel said as he nudged me toward the door. I slipped the Teddy mask over my skull. It kind of obstructed my vision, since I could only see through two circles in the mask where the eyes were, and even then they were incredibly small and only really camouflaged my eyes. The suit itself was skin tight, and kind of rode up my arse. But every once in a while, I would barely see my reflection in some water running down the wall, and would go for my gun, mistaking it for Tediz.

The tunnel felt like it went on for miles. Above me I could hear the noise of war continuing pretty damn loudly. I kept walking quickly toward the darkness, trying to get past the first stage of my mission. After a while of what seemed like endless walking, I finally saw the literal light at the end of the tunnel. Never had I been so glad to see the light of day, but it wasn't over for me yet. I still had a mission to get to, and I didn't have time to stop and smell the roses.

I ran as fast I could, until I felt the light hit my face as I finally exited the tunnel. Behind me I could see the Tediz descending on the fort. I ran up alongside a thermophile, shooting back at my own fort, feeling sick to my stomache. I made special sure not to shoot at any of the troops. There was so much noise and bullets, no one could tell I was firing fakely. I felt sick to my stomach as I saw Jim get gunned in the head on one of the seated gun turrets sat up in a tower. I had known Jim most of my life, and it had been him that showed me the awesomeness of beer and fat cigars and introduced me to a girl named Honey. Oh man, I was thankful to him for that. Now I just saw him with his brains on the wall, and I had to pretend like it was a victory. I swallowed and made a hissing cheering sound, that was followed up by some Tediz doing the same.

I could only be glad when I heard a bullet whizzing by my head, responded to by the sound of something splattering. It sounded like a watermelon smashing and rolling down the stairs. I turned around looking to the source of the splattering sound. It was the General. He had been standing behind the sniper giving orders to the troops. I hadn't even heard him over the gunfire and bullets. His head was now off his shoulders, and splattered across the beach, painting it crimson. The sniper hissed loudly, standing up and waving everyone with his hands. The noise of his hissing filled the air, making all the heads turned. The Teddy motioned toward the landfall vehicle that was parked at the beach's shore. They were making a retreat. Now, if you consider the speed at which all this happened, it would become very clear that my higher ups had known where the General was going to be, and what he was going to look like. The sniper's, I knew would be able to spot him. We had the best in the army all in our own little division. They had gotten me out of here, as soon as possible. The whole thing must have been planned out with rediculous precision. But there would be more time for that later. Right now, I had to get a move on before they left me here, and I would have to answer to Chief about the whole lolly-gagging thing.

So, I ran. I ran as fast as my little squirrel legs could carry me. Wasn't easy. Every time I took a step, my bandaged tail stuffed in my suit started hurting, and the legs on the suit were kinda tight. It was kinda like running in a tux or something. All around me I could hear the running paces of other Tediz racing to make it to the vehicle. They all passed me up from behind and ran into the vehicle. A gigantic Demolisher waved to me with his hand, making hissing grunting sounds. He must not have been that bright since even my Teddy accent was better than his. His was slurred and grunted out. With the Tediz language, it was comprised mainly of hissing than anything else. But I can get into the complexities of the Teddy language later. Anyway, I ran as fast I could, and just as the transport was about to close, I dove, barely making it inside.

I felt the vehicle lurch violently as it took off from the shore, carrying me back to their base. All around me were Tediz. If they found out what I was, there would be too many to fight off. I was in deep now. In the distance I could see a Tediz base coming into view out of the mist of the morning, the red rising sun casting the Nazi-like base in deep red light. Little did I know that things were just starting for me.

My name is Reese, and I'm about to find out the worth of the choices we make.

((Alright. Chapter 2 is up now, and we really see things starting to get tense. Reese has fooled the Tediz, and is now on his way to the Tediz base. No one has really read or reviewed it up to this point, sadly. I thought these stories would go over far better. Anyway, no, Conker isn't planned to show up, but some faces will be seen. Promise. Enjoy.))

MightierThantheSword 


End file.
